Catholicon
by Lost Astronaut Of Apollo 11
Summary: OC develops wraith cure with and eventual slight OCxWraith. T on the basis of older themes such as violence.


Stargate concept, world and characters are the property of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios.

OC Martha Gale

* * *

"We are here, Miss Gale, to make you a proposition." General O'Neill leaned forward in his chair. "One from which we believe everyone can benefit." He scrutinized the woman in front of him. Young, haughty, thin. Untempered brown hair that obscured one eye. Loose band shirt, tight jeans, skate shoes – the type of clothing his nephew would wear out. It was hardly threatening.

Her mouth barely moved when she spoke, but the words still came out cold and clear. "State your proposition."

"The American government has been notified of your role in Project Catholicon. We are currently undertaking a mission of similar delicacy."

The General paused for a moment. "We understand you initiated a treaty between several human and Unspecie populations. You enforced consequence where the treaty was breached and, as we have heard, began developing a certain 'cure' for a contagion known as vampirism. I am correct?"

He continued when she did not respond, "We require you to help us deal with a similar Unspecies, and more specifically, aid a current bio-engineer in the manufacturing of a similar antidote," he paused again. "In return, we will clear any outstanding charges against your name or any of your family. Would you be willing to help us?"

'Define family.'

'All persons related to you through blood.'

'And my half-cousin?'

He nodded.

The woman inclined her head to the side, as if responding to an unseen speaker. "I was unsuccessful in acquiring such an antidote. What makes you think this time will be different?"

This was going easier than he expected. "We will provide all the necessary equipment. Your budget will be essentially unlimited and you will be assisted by our top bio-engineer."

"Sound's lovely. What's the catch?"

"No catch... other than your subject is your assistant."

"The engineer?"

"Correct."

She lifted her head, meeting his gaze for the first time during their meeting. He thought her eyes would look colder but they only looked amused.

'So if I accidentally kill my patient, I destroy my greatest resource?'

'Not only yours, but ours too. I'm sure you realize how that would reflect on yourself," the General paused, 'They will of course, be monitored and guarded at all times.'

The woman chuckled in a low, hollow voice. "Tell me, Mr. O'Neill, have you read my file?"

He shifted in his seat. "No, I can't say I have. Only heard a few things from the British-"

"Then I suggest you read my file. You'll understand my conditions better that way."

"Conditions? I thought you'd want to discuss further payment-"

"Further payment won't be necessary. All I ask is confidentially for my patient – that he isn't guarded, monitored or recorded by anyone other than myself during research." She smiled sweetly at him as she got up, pushing her hair out of her face. O'Neill almost gaped in surprise, but recovered quickly by clearing his throat.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

She grinned back with a mouth full of pointy teeth. "You tell me. After all," the Galen girl leaned forward this time, so he could see every crease of her empty socket, and whispered, "you're the ones that need _my _help."

"Then I will have a contract drawn up and sent shortly."

The woman didn't appear to be listening; she was halfway out the door when she turned around. "Oh, and it might pay to give a copy of my file to Col. Carter as well. Lovely doing business." And with one last beam she was gone.

O'Neill sighed. _All I ask is that _he_ isn't guarded... file to _Col. Carter_ as well...what have we just gotten ourselves into?_ He glanced towards the doorway. That was trouble, right there.

* * *

Just a little introduction. Is anyone interested for it to be continued? What do you think (although I have to admit, it isn't much to go by...) ?

Essentially it'll be something along the lines of 'make a cure'/'oc x wraith'. But I do plan to throw in some more meaningful theme stuff.

Rom stuff will not surpass T, the rating is merely to cover any violence.


End file.
